


Boys in the Sauna

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Mike is shy about taking off his towel in the sauna and the other boys accidentally end up going too far when they pull it off.
Relationships: Will Byers/Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	Boys in the Sauna

Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will were all excited to try out the sauna by the swimming pool this summer. Lucas was the most excited of all of them as he was a big fan of Japanese culture and it reminded him of Japanese bath houses which he had always wanted to try out.

They all got ready in the boys’ locker room at the pool, happy that no one else was there at that time so they’d have the sauna to themselves. Mike took a little longer as he was shy about his body and wanted to put his towel on without the others seeing his dick. He told the other three to go ahead without him and he’d meet them in there. Once he was finally ready, with a small towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else on, he opened the door to the sauna.

Mike’s eyes went wide as he saw the other three sitting around completely naked. They had all taken their towels off and he couldn’t help but stare at all of their exposed dicks. He quickly covered the growing bulge in his towel. “What the hell? Why are you guys naked?”

Lucas smirked. “What are you talking about? This is what all guys do in a sauna, just like they do it in Japan.” Lucas and Dustin even grabbed their soft dicks and wiggled them around to show they didn’t care, though Will blushed as his own dick started to harden from Mike staring at it.

Dustin also patted the seat next to him. “Yeah Mike, you take off yours too. Let’s see how big you are.”

Mike gripped his towel tighter. “No way, why do you want to see my dick?”

Now Lucas and Dustin were getting impatient. “It’s no fair that you saw ours but won’t show us yours! This is supposed to be male bonding time, so don’t be shy!”

Mike was shocked as both buys leapt from their seats and ran over to him. Will only got harder as he watched their naked butts and bouncing dicks as they rushed over to pull off Mike’s towel. Mike was blushing even harder as they tried to pull his hands off the small towel. Lucas and Dustin’s dicks were rubbing against him and it was making him harder. The two were too busy trying to strip him to notice they were getting rock hard too.

Pretty soon Dustin had moved behind Mike to try and pull off the towel from the back, with his hard 7-inch dick rubbing against the towel. Meanwhile Lucas started playing with Mike’s big sensitive nipples to try to distract his hands as his 9-inch chocolate cock rubbed against Mike’s stomach. Now Will could see there was a huge tent in Mike’s towel and it was lifting up the small towel so much he could even see a bit of Mike’s balls.

Lucas called Will over. “We need your help! Come grab the front while I grab his hands!” Will blushed harder as he got up, knowing they could all see his rock hard 6-inch dick bouncing as he rushed over to help. Will dropped to his knees and pulled on the towel, getting a good look at the bulge as the tip got wet from Mike’s precum.

Lucas grabbed Mike’s arms as he sucked on one of his nipples. Finally Mike couldn’t hold anymore and let go of the towel. Since Dustin’s hard cock was pressed against the back of the towel, as soon as the towel fell, Dustin’s boner immediately slid inside his ass. Mike moaned hard as he felt the thick rod fill up his butthole. Mike instinctively thrust himself forward and his own exposed 8-inch dick went right into Will’s mouth.

Will couldn’t believe how long it was as he took it all into his mouth. He moaned as he enjoyed the taste of Mike’s sticky precum and even felt Mike’s balls against his chin as he began to hungrily suck away. Mike couldn’t stop moaning to complain anymore and he just started thrusting away, alternating between filling Will’s mouth with his cock and taking more of Dustin’s thick rod in his ass. Meanwhile Lucas kept sucking on his nipples as he grinded his own cock against the base of Mike’s and Will’s face.

Will happily sucked Mike’s dick, lapping up all the precum. He wished he could fit Lucas’s dick in his mouth as well but he’d have to settle for just one at the moment. He reached down to play with his own throbbing dick and jerked off as he sucked. Meanwhile Mike moaned away as each time Dustin pounded into his ass he shot another burst of pre into Will’s mouth. Lucas was also leaking pre all over Will’s face and Mike’s cock and Will enjoyed tasting both of their liquids.

Mike’s tight butt felt so good Dustin couldn’t last much longer. He moaned super hard and shot his hot thick load deep into Mike’s asshole. The pleasure combined with having his nipples and cock sucked made Mike erupt next and he roughly fucked Will’s mouth as he poured his cum down his throat, which Will continued to happily drink and lick off his rod. Lucas continued sucking Mike’s nipples as he shot his load, spurting it upward like a geyser so it covered Mike’s chest and Mike’s, Will’s and his own faces. All three couldn’t help but hungrily lick up the cum, with Lucas enjoying tasting his own jizz and also licking it off of Mike.

Finally Will let loose and shot the biggest load of all four. He also pointed it straight up and it got all over both his and Mike’s bodies. Mike’s cock now had three loads of cum on it and Lucas quickly got down on his knees to suck it clean as he loved the taste of his own cum so much.

Once they all calmed down and Dustin pulled out. Mike remembered how annoyed he was. “Since you fucked me in the ass, Dustin, you better let me do the same to you.” Dustin just shrugged as he’d always wanted to be fucked in the ass anyway.

Mike went to lie down on the bench, resting on his back with his hard cock sticking straight up. Dustin smiled ashe walked over and climbed on, moaning as he sat down on the hard 8-inch dick. His own dick instantly got rock hard again and started leaking pre onto Mike’s chest as he bounced on his cock.

Lucas and Will instantly got hard again watching and Lucas asked Will if he wanted Mike to suck him in return for earlier. Will shook his head. “I actually want to try sucking yours and Dustin’s dicks.”

Lucas’s dick leaked more precum upon hearing that, and he got an idea. He climbed on top of Mike’s face next, with his delicious chocolate ass right on top of Mike’s mouth. Mike was a little annoyed at first that he couldn’t see Dustin’s sexy body bouncing on his dick anymore but he had wanted to try eating ass anyway. So Mike grabbed Lucas’s round ass cheeks and spread them so he could bury his tongue in his hole.

Lucas moaned like crazy and somehow managed to get even harder as he grinded his ass against Mike’s tongue and face. Will licked his lips as he saw both Dustin’s and Lucas’s hard cocks bounce as they were fucked by Mike and he climbed on top of Mike’s chest and grabbed one with each hand. The feeling of his hands made them both shoot another spurt of pre and he was having trouble deciding who to taste first.

Will ended up deciding Lucas’s long chocolate cock looked tastier and also he could use more cock sucking practice before trying Dustin’s thicker rod. He wrapped his mouth around Lucas’s sticky 9-inch dick and managed to get all of it in as he happily lapped up all of the pre and cum on it. With his other hand he kept stroking Dustin who spurted more pre on his hand as he bounced on Mike’s cock.

Mike was in heaven eating Lucas’s ass and fucking Dustin’s and he thrust his hips like crazy and tasted every inch of Lucas’s delicious chocolate butthole. Lucas was also in heaven having his cock sucked and ass eaten at the same time and he used his hands to play with his own hard nipples as he fucked Will’s face and grinded his butt against Mike’s.

Dustin’s ass was so tight Mike couldn’t hold any longer and he exploded inside him, filling Dustin’s tight ass with his hot cream. This caused Dustin to erupt as well and he shot his jizz all over Will’s hand, face and chest. The sight of all this happening and the feeling of both ends getting pleasured finally made Lucas erupt and he shot burst after burst of thick cum down Will’s throat. Will couldn’t swallow it all and pulled away, letting the rest shoot all over his face and chest as well, so he was totally soaked in two loads now. His own cock was throbbing and leaking a ton of pre as well.

Next, Dustin and Lucas decided to switch positions. Lucas spread his ass cheeks and sat down on Mike’s still rock hard cock, moaning as he shot another burst of pre just from taking it in. Mike smiled as he got his next taste of ass from Dustin and spread his cheeks. Dustin’s ass was sweatier and it made his butthole taste even better as Mike hungrily licked inside while playing with his cheeks. He could even taste his own cum out of Dustin’s ass and he loved the taste.

This time Will opened wide to suck on Dustin’s thicker 7-inch cock and jerked off Lucas’s precum-leaking rod with his other hand. He loved the taste of Dustin’s sweaty cum-soaked rod and sucked away even faster as he absentmindedly thrust his own hips and jerked off Lucas. Lucas was so horny from being fucked by Mike that he thrust his long cock right against Will’s cheek even as Will sucked Dustin.

All four boys were leaking a ton of precum and moaning like crazy as they fucked and sucked away. This time Dustin was the first to cum, and he pumped load after load of hot cum down Will’s throat. His butthole squeezed tighter on Mike’s tongue and Mike exploded next, filling Lucas’s chocolate ass up with his hot jizz. The feeling made Lucas erupt, completely soaking Will in his hot cream.

The feeling of getting soaked with all this cum and tasting all of his friends’ delicious hard cocks made Will feel so good that he erupted as well. The other three watched in awe as Will’s cock bounced up and down, firing cum like a fountain without even touching it, soaking himself and his friends in his thick cum. Even after he finished cumming and licked the mixture of loads off his face, his 6-inch cock was still rock hard.

Lucas and Dustin grinned. “I think it’s time Will got to fuck someone.” Will smiled as he realized they were talking about Mike, and Mike shyly moved down to the floor. Will kneeled between his legs and spread them open, then thrust his throbbing cock into Mike’s tight asshole. Though he wasn’t as big or thick as Dustin, Mike still moaned like crazy as he felt Will fill his butt.

He didn’t get to moan for long though as Lucas and Dustin kneeled above his face and shoved their cocks into his mouth. Mike reached up to stroke both of them and sucked on both of the precum-soaked heads together, enjoying the tastes of both of them. They humped his mouth together as he alternated between kissing, licking and sucking both of them, moaning super hard as he was fucked by Will and his own cock pumped out pre onto his chest.

Meanwhile Lucas and Dustin enjoyed grinding their cocks together in Mike’s mouth and started to play with each other, rubbing each other’s nipples and even making out a little so both their tongues and their dicks were against each other.

Mike’s body felt like he was in heaven as he sucked two cocks and was fucked by a third. His own cock was shooting burst after burst of pre all over his own chest and sensitive nipples and he needed to cum so badly. Finally, Lucas and Dustin erupted together, pumping their hot cum all over not only Mike’s face and mouth but each other’s cocks as well. They moaned into each other’s mouths while kissing as they soaked each other’s dicks in cum.

Seeing this made Will fuck Mike even harder and he soon couldn’t hold on anymore. He moaned super hard and exploded, pouring burst after burst of hot cum deep inside Mike’s ass. He shot so much it immediately began to leak out. It felt so good Mike erupted too, firing so much it shot all over his own face and Lucas’s and Dustin’s cocks.

As Mike recovered from the orgasm he licked the two biggest cocks clean, enjoying the tastes of three loads of cum on them. At this point, Lucas was the only who hadn’t fucked Mike’s ass, and he was still rock hard.

Lucas helped Mike get up and then get on his hands and knees. Lucas always wanted to try doggystyle and Mike moaned as his ass was filled with the longest cock in the party. He thrust his hips instinctively as the chocolate rod fucked his still-tight butthole even with all the cum inside it.

Since he had sucked all three cocks, Will decided it was finally time to get his own cock sucked. He got up on his knees in front of Mike and shoved his own swollen dick into Mike’s cum-soaked lips. He thrust away like crazy as he played with Mike’s dark curly hair, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips and tongue on his aching cock.

Already craving another blowjob, Dustin stood up and stood over Mike, shoving his own thick cock into Lucas’s mouth. Lucas was quickly enjoying sucking his first dick and sucked away on Dustin’s rod at the same time as he fucked Mike’s ass faster and harder.

Dustin hadn’t even noticed this left his naked ass right in front of Will’s face, and Will happily spread Dustin’s cheeks to get his first taste of ass as he humped away into Mike’s mouth.

Now all four boys were completely lost in pleasure. Mike was having his mouth fucked by Will and his ass by Lucas. Dustin was having his cock sucked by Lucas and his ass eaten by Will. Will was eating ass and getting his dick sucked for the first time. And Lucas was fucking and sucking harder and faster every second.

This time Mike was the first to cum. He moaned super hard around Will’s cock as he fired his hot cum all over the sauna floor, glad there was a drain to catch it all. His butt and mouth both tightened up, causing Will and Lucas to cum at the same time. Will moaned into Dustin’s ass as he pumped his own hot sticky cream down Mike’s throat, until Mike couldn’t take it anymore and pulled away. Will kept shooting and soaked Mike’s pale face in even more cum. Meanwhile Mike’s asshole was pumped full of Lucas’s own thick jizz. Lucas shot so much it leaked out and down onto Mike’s balls and legs.

Finally both Will’s and Lucas’s mouths made Dustin go over the edge and he moaned the hardest and loudest as he erupted ropes of thick creamy jizz down Lucas’s throat. Lucas managed to swallow every drop of the hot cum before pulling away, sucking Dustin’s softening rod clean.

Finally all four boys collapsed. By now Mike was completely past his embarrassment of being naked as he was soaked and full of all of his friends’ cum and even some of his own. As the other three started to help licking each other clean, Mike smiled. “Guess this really was male bonding time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people want to make requests but since there was some confusion in the comments on my last story I'm from now on only going to do requests from registered users. Please make an account if you want to request a story because it's too easy for people to lie and claim they're a different person if they're guests.
> 
> I'd also appreciate it if more people would comment on what they think of my stories instead of just making requests. Please let me know what you liked or didn't like about my stories. :)


End file.
